Demon Mortar
"The slow firing Mortar lobs deadly shells that damage all ground enemies near the point of impact." Information The Demon Mortar is the third defensive weapon you can place in your Kingdom. It has a high damage output that also causes Splash damage where ever it hits. However, it fires much slower than the Dragon Cannon. It can only target Ground troops, and has a minimum range of 4 spaces, leaving it prone to attack from close range attackers. It has the highest health per level of the defensive weapons, but it has a much lower maximum level, making it overall easier to destroy than its contemporaries. It does, however, have a max range of 12, allowing it to fire further than either the Kunai Tower or Dragon Cannon. Stats Skills Unlocking Demon Mortar Skill increases its blast radius on impact and fires at greater range. Research Lab required. : High Explosive: High Explosive Mortars use a volatile warhead that creates a larger blast radius '''1.6-2.0' on impact.'' :: : Longshot: Longshot Mortars use longer barrels to propel their warheads further, increasing range by '''0.2-1.0' units.'' :: Weaknesses *Demon Mortar cannot Target Air units. *Demon Mortar has a minimum range of 4 Spaces so they cannot target units that are within 4 Space. Melee Troops devastate Demon Mortar if they get inside this range. Demon Mortar are defensive weapons. They are auto-targeted by Ninja, Samurai, Ice Demon, and Mech Samurai. Defensive Strategies The Demon Mortar is a key defensive building due to the fact that it deals massive splash damage. Depending on the type and levels of you opponent troops, there are multiple strategies to keep your base in the best condition. *Funneling: Funneling is when you have a tempting building in the middle of a peninsula of walls (walls guarding three sides). The troops will automatically be drawn to the most easily reached building, in this case, the one only partially guarded by walls. With your Demon Mortar (and as many other defensive buildings as possible), you can keep on bombarding the troops in that little section in between walls. *Protecting your mortar: Try to keep your section in walls. Since the Demon Mortar has a weak spot (center 4 tiles), you want to keep the weakness as small as possible. Keeping it in walls means that it can destroy the opponent's troops, without getting destroyed immediately. *Maximum range: Since the Demon Mortar has a relatively large range, it should be kept nearer to the center. This will make it harder to get to, but it will have no trouble getting to the attacking troops. Trivia *If you press the Info/Upgrade button, the demon mortar animation is different. On the info, the demon mortar instead show an image that it was in a shooting process, funnel get big, handle cannot be seen, person activating the mortar but when it is in your base, it is at its regular form. *Level 4 ~ 5 appears to be almost identical except the handle for level 5 is red instead of black ---- Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings